Briar
by whatdotheydream
Summary: Set in the same world, and wood, as Tales of Ebullience, a take on Sleeping Beauty.
1. Prolougue: Hope, taken and given

Briar

The Princess had the sweetest face, as a baby. Her eyes were large with curiosity, too much, the Elders speculated, for a three-month-old child. Her hair shone as of stars, and curled around her face like the fronds of the new ferns in the Woods.

The King and Queen were overjoyed, delighted, entranced- they had waited so long… Perhaps they were foolish in their delight, for they made it known far and wide, the Princess's naming ceremony would be held, on the first of spring, (a magical time), and they had invited twelve of The Highest, the greatest Gift-Granters of the Woods of Ebullience. ****************************************************************************** But they forgot one, the most powerful of all, and not only that, but the Queen's own Aunt Eddegil. She was an _angry _soul, angry, resentful and _hateful_. And all tried to forget her, all, especially the Queen. Eddegil heard. And she was angry. ******************************************************************************

"I give you the beauty of a Rose!" proclaimed Evena, the First Highest, bending down to kiss the Princess Aurora Elynda Liana Etta Diana Maura Cora Briar-Rose's pale forehead. She slipped away letting Ebba into her place. "A joyful heart is yours, my dear." She whispered, simulating Evena in her actions. Then came Estelle, granting the child the "voice of an angel", followed by Emmarose who gave her "Hair as red and gleaming as the roses' petals", and Elba, who tittered something about "artful ways" with Elaine who spoke of a "heart filled to its brim with love and empathy", then Elva declared she would " laugh as the trees in a soft breeze" as Eda sang of "eyes the greenest of new leaves", leaving Era to pronounce that she gave her a "truthful and loyal disposition", and Elsa decreed "a tongue for jokes and riddles, and the mind to go with it", Ela announced a "wisdom-overflowing child", but just as Ethel began to grant _her_ gift, Eddegil burst into the palace, an inhuman air of abhorrence emanating from her. "Did I interrupt something?" she inquired, the false sweetness of her voice deadly. "Oh, yes, I can see I have. Well, little Princess, how would you like a gift from your Great-Auntie?" she stormed to the cradle where the baby lay. " I give you an escape from these sickly nobles, with their snobbish rules, and their "forgetfulness" their oh-so-important rank." Here she sneered, as she intoned the Princess's fate:"On your sixteenth birthday, you will prick your finger on the thorn of a rose, and _die_. I thought of a spinning wheel's spindle, but a rose-thorn is _so much_ more _appropriate. _Do you not agree?" and she disappeared. ******************************************************************************

Ethel watched the weeping Queen with sympathy. She, too, had lost a child once. She would not, she decided, _would not _let this happen. Not again. Not to such sweet things as them. "My Queen," she whispered quietly, "do not weep. She will be saved yet." Louder, she called to the entire congregation, "Do not fear! For I have yet to bless our Princess." Turning to the little one, she said "You will not die, as decreed, but fall into a deep sleep, with all on the grounds in your wake. You will rest in this state till true love's kiss you obtain. Goodbye, my small one. Good Luck." To the Queen she whispered, " I Dare not do more, for fear of starting a Forest's War- a dreadful thing- it would be far worse than death." And she, too, disappeared, but left behind instead, a small thing:_ Hope_. ******************************************************************************


	2. Briar

Briar's View: I was a spoiled child at five years. Indeed, I was- not unkind, no, just mischievous, lonely, and used to getting my own way. I was rather cadged, too, trapped in other's fear of the Curse. I wasn't scared, not a bit, but they were. I took to the habit of running, trying to get out of this cage, and one day, I succeeded.

Adeo's View: I was eight when I decided I wanted to be a fisherman. There was a stream, filled with edega( a fish found only in our woods) right under the Princess's window. I decided I loved the Princess when I was ten, too. She was spoiled but she was also kind, and funny. She was pretty much just lonely, and trapped, too. I knew she tried to escape, every morning; but I was still surprised when she fell out the window, and into my stream. I was _**so**_ smart when I was little (take note of my sarcastic tone): The first thing I said to the Princess was "You've scared all the fish away!" not 'excuse me, Princess, are you in need of assistance? My name's Adeodatus.' No. It was "You've scared all the fish away!" Great, huh?

Briar's View: I stared at this boy, confusion and shock written on my face. No one, _no one, _had _ever dared_ to speak to me in such a way: indignant and angry, without the snobbery and mocking of a courtier. It was then, that I decided to introduce myself to this odd character. "_Don't_ call me _Princess_ or_ Aurora, _I despise, no,_ loathe_, these names. They are so_ snobbish_ and_ uppity_." I shuddered. "You may call me Briar, though when I get older you'll have to call me Rose. I think I'll prefer it to Briar, then." And I nodded once, primly.

Adeo's View: I laughed. Truly, I did; it was just so, so- _different, _I suppose. Not exactly something you'd expect from a Princess. Or any other Noble. "I'm Adeodatus. You can call me Adeo, though. Everyone _does._" I laughed again. "You're a funny Princess."

Briar's View: That shocked me. I mean, everyone was forever telling me how annoying and childish and common I was. Never anything nice. "Really? I was under the impression that I was an annoying, childish imp, and supposedly worse than a commoner." At that, he seemed to turn purple. Then, a snorting, sputtering noise erupted from his mouth, later turning into a hearty, bellowing laugh. I loved it; I was used to the simpering giggles of Ladies and Lords, and this whole-hearted, give-in to emotion was _relieving_. I held out my hand. "Friends?" I asked, _no_, demanded. He laughed. It was a promise sealed.

A/N: Changed his age-he's only THREE years older than her, and only a few inches taller. Kay? ^.^


	3. On the subject of Prince Charmings

Adeo's View: "Six years, Adeo, only _six_ years _left!_" Briar was nestled in the thick, high grass that speckled the river banks. I was silent; we'd been through this before, many times since her ninth birthday, last year. I settled down beside her, and gently touched her shoulder. "Well, that's okay. You'll meet your 'prince charming', then, so that's okay." My smile was weak.

Briar's View: I could feel the scowl etch itself across my face. "But I don't _want _some idiot prince who doesn't even know me! I'd rather sleep forever than-" I shot up. "I know! You could- why don't you….?" He looked, at the very least, surprised. "But I'm not-not a…. The King and Queen would _despise_ me, for- for even _hoping _that I could ever…" And he trailed off, flushed, wringing his hands in agitation. I snorted. "_They_ don't know you. Anyway, I don't think they'll _care_, if you manage to wake me. Please, _promise?_" He looked at the ground. "I'd fall asleep, too, you know. I'm on the castle grounds…" I glared "_You're _making _excuses_! You could run away, before my birthday." He sighed, not-quite defeatedly. "All right; I promise…" And that was how I got my 'prince charming'.

Queen Annalisa's View: My daughter is a contrary one, but I cannot help but be _besotted _ with her, as is everyone else. Especially the little fisher boy, Marin's son; Adeo, I think he's called? They think I don't know…. Oh well. _I_ was a commoner, once. So their biggest contesters shall be Edgar(my husband), a stubborn man. And the Elders will bicker endlessly about it. Squabbling fools… That is all these quarrelsomes are useful for, being nuisances to the Rulers.

King Edgar: Counting money is tiresome. I'd rather have bread, toasted with honey, straight from the oven. 1000,40000, 500000….Ugh. What debts. Oh, look, another foolish Elder, come to annoy me further. Whoever takes the throne next, they're in for a hassle.

Elder Eemon: I've just seen the princess, cavorting with a commoner. A _commoner!_ _Why_ must Royals be so _contrary?_ Why can't they be grateful for what they _have? _Ugh. I think their only purpose is to make a mess for us Elder's to clean….


	4. Can You Use A Sword, Boy?

O My Glorious Reviewers…Forgive me? I haven't updated Briar forever. I hope you will condescend to read it…Heehee. Good luck in all of your endeavors! By which I mean…I wish you good luck! ^.^

**-PAGE BREAK-**

**Briar's view:** This annoying. ANNOYING. Some petty Elder told on us-_told on us_! Like a child whining to its mother! It's absurd, really. So now I have to face a talk with my father-annoying, but not horrid. Father can be rather silly, when he wants to. I'm really just worried for Adeo. He looks white as snow-that can't be healthy.

**Edgar's View: **This should be amusing. They think I didn't know-what? You're surprised too? Well, I'm not. I put off an air of being rather _absurd_, but really, a king must always be attentive and observant. It's a well learned lesson, I tell you. Anyways, I see no harm in my Princess gaining a Prince. The sooner the better. Love doesn't come in ranks, dearies. That's fairy tale stuff. I should know-after all, didn't I marry my Annaliese? Back to the point. Well, Rosie's scowling, and that poor boy looks like a sheet. Maybe I shouldn't-? No, no, this'll be quite fun. I scowl down at them fiercely. I hope they can't see my lips twitching. It's really rather hard not to laugh. "Well, boy, what do you have to say for yourself? Anything I should know?" Dear God, he's gone paler-is that even _possible_? "I-I, w-well, I-I-" I snort with laughter. Ah, aherm, I mean, I have a sudden coughing fit. Yes, that's better, but I think Annaliese is catching on; she's smiling. "Can you use a sword, boy?" Mouths agape. This is a shock. However, he pulls it together quickly. Admirable. A needed trait in a King. Rosie's picked good. "A little, sir. I know enough to defend myself or another person." Here, he glances at Rosie. Aha, so that's the way the wind blows? I already knew that-it's just, I've always wanted to say that phrase. My grandfather _did_ own a ship. "Good. My Weapon Master will train you every week. Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. You begin tomorrow. Understand?" He nods. "Yessir." I nod back, pleased. "And lastly-Rosie, are you _sure, absolutely sure,_ that you love him? This is important." She blinks, he blushes. Kids really are the thing, aren't they? "OF COURSE I LOVE HIM!" she slings an arm around his shoulder, grinning. "He's my best friend." I smile; uhum, that should do very well. "Well then. Off you go, ta-ta!" Really, if they don't leave now, I'm sure I'll split my britches laughing. They dart off, she's giggling, and he's muttering. Oh yes, this should go well.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

**Annaliese's View:** As soon as the two leave, he laughs. A great roaring bellow of a laugh. I smack him lightly. "_Really_, dear, I should learn to expect this from you by now. How long have you known?" He winks; my husband always was a joker. "From the first time. They remind me of someone else, hum?" He nudges my side gently. I sigh. "Yes…They've grown, Edgar." He nods. "Hmm. She'll be sixteen…soon." We're looking out, over the fields, watching them. They're playing tag, and I envy there youngness. "Do you remember Marin?" He smiles. "Your bride's maid of honor? How could I not? She was always a jolly one." I laugh. Indeed, she was; I shall have to visit my best friend soon. I lean against his shoulder, glaring playfully. "You didn't tell him _you _were the Weapon Master, Edgar." He smirks. Oh! How I hated that smirk…"Now, my dear, where is the fun in that?" Indeed. Where _is _the fun in that?


End file.
